


[Podfic] Miriam's daughter (complete)

by Hagar



Series: [Podfic] Miriam's Daughter (Purimgifts '21) [4]
Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: Abusive Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Contemporary Setting, Demons, Fasting, Female Friendship, Gen, Israel, Jewish Characters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Read by the Author, Rosh Hashana, T’vila, Yom Kippur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: What to do when your husband is a King of Demons and it is recommended you do not divorce him, as told by one Noga Cohen.
Relationships: Aeshma | Ashmedai | Asmodeus/Undisclosed
Series: [Podfic] Miriam's Daughter (Purimgifts '21) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173041
Kudos: 1
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	[Podfic] Miriam's daughter (complete)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miriam's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946518) by [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar). 



> Intro and outro song is Yuval Dayan's _B'Diyuk K'mo HaYare'ach_ ("Just Like the Moon"), which you can listen to [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4qsi4V-NFY).

To download the MP3, please click [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/o41btewrvuzucr2/Miriam%2527s_Daughter_complete_09-01.mp3/file).


End file.
